I'll be coming back To You
by Chicago Girl11
Summary: Rukia comes back from Soul Society. To come back home to Ichigo. Something happens.... But what?


Disclaimer: I don't own "Bleach"

I hope you guys enjoy!

-

-

-

We may be in different worlds (me in Soul Soctiety, you in the human world) but just remember Ichigo, please remember that I WILL come back. I told you before I left that, I will come back. And I am going to come back! Just... Wait for me Ichigo. Wait, and before you know it I'll be back. I'll be back to stay. Then we can go back to how things used to be:

When you would call me midget or shorty and then I would punch you in the guts, or kick you in the shin, and then you would end up saying "Damnit Rukia, ya little midget!" And I would just end up kicking you again. Just thinking about that still makes me laugh. Makes me really smile.

And now after several months of not seeing the carrot top (Ichigo), I'm finally going to see him. I'm excited, but a little nervous. What, if he DIDN'T wait for me? What if he decided to get together with Orihime or someone? Oh well, no time to thing about negative possibilities! Because I'm , um, right in front of Ichigo's house. Wow, that was fast! I take a deep breath and jump up to his window. Shockingly, the window is open. I cautionaly step into his bedroom. All of a sudden I hear a voice from behind me.

"You... You're back!" I turn around and sure enough there's Ichigo in the doorway. Looking surprised and...happy? Yup, that's happiness on his face! Wierd...

"You look surprised, Ichigo." I say humorisly with a slight smile on my face. He simply rolls his eyes and says

"Yeah, I'm kinda surprised." he says to me.

"Why? I told you I'd be back." I say to him with my arms folded around my chest.

"Yeah, but you didn't say WHEN!" Ichigo said angrily. But I knew he was just trying to hide his happiness.

"I didn't want to." I said simply to him. "I wanted to surprise you." I say to him while looking at him, with the smile still clear upon my face. "I'm gonna take a guess and say... I did surprise you?" He just looks at me.

"Um, yeah. You kinda did." he said sarcasticly. He takes a couple steps closer to me. Intil he's right in front of me...

He's now just inches away from me. He looks at me, and I look back.

"You're here to stay, right? he says nervously to me.

"Yes." I say happily to Ichigo.

Whoa. Hold up!

Why do I have the feeling he wants to...kiss me? And why do I have the feeling that... I want to kiss him too? I think Ichigo's thinking the same thing as me because he has this thinking and shocked look on his face. A fakingly cough, and he comes out of his thinking daze. And then are eyes lock and, we can't look away. And then something just clicks. I don't really know how to explain it but one minute we can't look away from eachother and the next minute, we're kissing...

We're kissing, and he's running his hands through my hair, and I have my arms around his neck. And it's just... Amazing. Breathaking, passionate, and beautiful.

We finally break apart for air. And then are gazes lock again, and we can't look away from eachother. Even though, we're both blushing. Alot. After a minute we finally catch our breath enough to speak.

"You, really wanted to kiss me, didn't you? I say still trying to catch my breath from the breathtaking kiss we just had. And when I say breathtaking I mean, literally! I literally, feel like my breath has been taken from me!

"Yeah, for awhile now actually." Ichigo says while stroking my cheek.

"I've wanted to kiss you for a very long time, Ichigo." I say truthfully. And it's true, I've wanted to kiss Ichigo ever since he saved me from my execution. And now, I've kissed him. And he kissed me back! So, you know what? I'm gonna kiss him again! We are having a "moment" and I'm going to let this "moment" last as long as possible! So, I kiss him, and he kisses me back. And It's just...Perfect.

I realize now, that I love him. I totally love him! And I think he loves me too...

I know he does.

No words need to be said.

Comments/reviews are always welcome!


End file.
